Hyper Moment
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: With Ayame Sohma, anything could happen. Shigure and Hatori really shouldn't be surprised that nothing goes according to plan when they try to get a pregnant Mine to the hospital.


**Author's Note: This was mostly inspired by the 'I Love Lucy' clip I saw about Lucy going into labor. Hilarious!**

* * *

Ayame twitched with worry, wringing his hands with nervousness. He paced the floor, biting his lip as he kept glancing at the clock. He flipped his silver hair over his shoulder before resuming his pacing.

"Maybe we should practice one more time," Ayame said, turning to face the two men who were with him. "Just to be sure."

Hatori sighed as he placed the newspaper he had been reading down. "Ayame," he stated calmly, folding his hands. "We have gone through this routine of yours before. It will not speed the process along any further."

"Please Hatori," Ayame begged, bouncing in place. "I want everything to go smoothly for Mine."

"Give him a break, Tori," Shigure said with a small smile. "This is the man's first child."

"Mine is due any day," Ayame said frantically. "My glorious, angel of a daughter is going to grace this world with her presence, and my wonderful wife needs me to be prepared to assist her!"

"Fine," Hatori said with a tired sigh, getting up from his seat. "We will review the steps one more time."

Ayame beamed happily. "Wonderful! Now, Shigure," he said, pointing at his cousin. "You've got the suitcase to bring to the hospital, right?"

Shigure nodded. "Right."

"And Tori," Ayame exclaimed, whirling to look at the doctor. "You will phone the hospital to inform them of our arrival."

Hatori sighed. "Yes, Ayame. I am aware of my duties."

"And I," Ayame proclaimed, flouncing around the sitting room. "I will attend to Mine and help her out of the building." He clapped his hands. "Now, let us rehearse."

With that, he bounced to the other side of the room before turning dramatically. "Now, Mine comes into the room and proclaims," he flipped his hair while fluttering his eyelashes. "'The time has come'!" With that, Ayame held his fist in the air dramatically. He then snapped his fingers and pointed at his cousins. "Now let's go!"

With that, they all snapped into action, with Shigure calmly walking over and picking up the suitcase that was packed with all the necessities. By necessities, it meant everything Ayame deemed his wife would need. Shigure paused as Ayame walked over carrying a coat as if Mine was with him in the moment and ready to leave. It had taken Shigure at least three times to remember to wait for Ayame and fake, invisible Mine to pass him. The last time he had forgotten, Ayame had launched into a fit of hysterics while moaning about what could happen should Shigure block Mine from getting to a cab and waste precious time. And here Shigure thought that only pregnant woman had the violent, dramatic mood swings.

This time, he waited as Ayame passed him by with the coat that he had chosen for Mine. Hatori's voice as he picked up the phone and went over the lines Ayame had picked out for him to say was the only sound in the room. Somehow, when the time for Mine to go to the hospital actually came, he doubted Hatori would go with his selected lines. But that was something neither Hatori and Shigure felt like telling Ayame.

Ayame poked his head back into the room with a wide smile. "That was good! We did even better than the last time!"

"Try to remember that Mine is pregnant and won't be moving as fast as you," Hatori reminded the Snake.

Ayame frowned worriedly. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that." He glanced at Shigure who was setting the suitcase back down. "Should we practice again?"

"Ayame," Hatori said quickly, approaching the silver haired man. "Relax. I am here and have dealt with situations like this before." It did not take much probing to convince Ayame to sit down in the comfortable chair as Hatori talked in that calm voice of his. "I will not leave you or Mine. It's normal for you to be nervous, just don't get too excited or you might worry Mine."

"Besides," Shigure said as he took his seat and crossed his legs in a manner of ease. "We know what to do when the time comes, so there is nothing to worry about. Hatori phones the office, I get the suitcase and you tend to Mine and get a cab. Simple!"

Ayame nodded vigorously as his eyes focused on nothing in particular as he became lost in thought. "You are absolutely right," he agreed, though the tension did not leave his shoulders.

The time was filled with Ayame drifting into the room that Mine was resting in. He constantly checked on her and brought her the tea that she didn't request, along with blankets and food that she didn't need. Hatori had to drag Ayame out of the room to allow Mine some rest while Shigure was just smiling broadly at the state his friend was in.

"Just think," the Dog gushed. "Aya, you're going to be a father!"

Ayame's smile grew wider as the worries faded once his mind filled with the thoughts of his family. "Yes, I am going to be a father! Oh, she is going to be marvelous! I shall not only be the best brother, and husband, but also the best father for my baby!"

"Good for you," Hatori commented as he flipped through the newspaper he was now re-reading. "Now do sit still or you will stress yourself out even more."

"Who'd have thought that Ayame would be the first one in our group to have a child?" Shigure said with a grin, nudging the Snake.

Hatori glanced at the Dog with a frown. "I always thought it would be you."

Shigure grinned. "Oh, don't worry Hatori. I'm still convincing Akito to start a family."

Hatori grunted. "Whatever you and Akito do is between the two of you. Keep me out of it."

Shigure looked as if he wanted to say more, but Mine entered the room, leaning against the wall as she let out a breath.

"Ayame," she said, her voice hushed yet full of excitement. "Um, I think it's time."

In that moment, pandemonium filled the room with those words. Before Hatori was out of his seat, Ayame was launching for the phone. "This is it!" he shrieked, grabbing the phone and yelling into the mouthpiece, forgetting to dial in the number of the doctors office. "Hello? Doctor! My wife is going into labor and I need all staff-" He was cut off when Hatori yanked the phone out of his hands.

"That's my job," the doctor said with narrowed eyes. "Proceed in an orderly fashion and attend to your wife!"

Ayame nodded quickly. "Oh! You're right! Good advice Tori!" The Snake made a beeline for the suitcase, grabbing it at the same moment that Shigure did. In that moment, the suitcase opened up when the two grown men started tugging on it, spilling all of its contents onto the ground.

Ayame and Shigure both let out identical shrieks as they scrambled to stuff the suitcase back up again, their movements frantic and disorderly.

"Ayame," Mine said as she gripped the chair, her hands shaking. "We have to go!"

"We have to go!" Ayame shrieked. "Go get a cab!" he yelled at Shigure.

"What?" he exclaimed. "That's your job! You go get the cab!"

"Go get a cab!" Hatori bellowed, the Dragon's voice filling the room.

"Why aren't you calling the doctor's office?" Ayame yelled back. He ducked as the phone was flung at him by an annoyed doctor.

"The line is busy," Hatori growled.

Ayame blinked. "What? Then we will have to make double time! Forget the suitcase! Get a cab!" With that, he grabbed Shigure's arm who let out a yelp as he was still carrying some of Mine's cloths. Ayame shoved past Hatori who had opened the door for them, all three men leaving in a disorderly fashion.

Mine was left alone in the room, blinking in confusion when it just occurred to her that her husband and his cousins had left her. "Wait!" she said as she tried to walk towards the door, a hand over her stomach. She was just reaching for the door handle when she stumbled against the wall when the door was flung open once more.

"Mine!" she heard Ayame call out frantically, his voice reaching a high pitch that should not have been normal for a grown man. "Mine! This is an emergency! This is no time to be playing games!"

Mine found herself being gently pulled away from the wall by Hatori who looked less than pleased. "She's right here you idiot!"

"You found her!" Ayame exclaimed happily. He then skidded to a halt before running to the closet. "I'll get your coat, dearest!"

Mine stumbled as Hatori tried to gently lead her out the door. In that moment, her husband emerged once again with her coat. But in his haste to leave, he had shoved the coat onto Shigure who was standing uselessly next to Mine. The Dog let out a startled yelp as he found himself being shoved out the door with Mine's coat on.

"Let's go!" Ayame bellowed. "Not a moment to waste! Hurry!"

"Ayame," Hatori gritted out. "Calm down!"

"You calm down!" Ayame snapped.

"My suitcase," Mine reminded feebly, pointing at the cloths and open suitcase that was lying around.

"Don't worry about that," Hatori said as he led her outside. "Ayame will get that while we start the car."

Ayame did not even argue as he dashed back into the house. Shigure, still wearing Mine's coat, helped her into the backseat while Hatori started the car up. After getting Mine situated, Shigure looked up and frowned.

Hatori looked at his cousin who was standing outside the car. "What is it?" he asked.

Shigure shrugged. "Should Ayame sit in the back with Mine, or should I drive while you sit in the back since you are the doctor?"

"I don't think it really matters," Hatori answered with a frown.

Shigure let out a gasp. "Tori! How could you say such things? This is a momentous occasion for Aya! Everything must be done right. How would you feel if your roles were reversed?"

"Get in the car," Hatori grumbled, feeling a headache forming. His main concern, however, was Mine. A quick look in the back showed her pale face as she braced her legs against the seat, her breathing coming out short and quick. She let out a strangled cry as a contraction hit, and Hatori mentally started timing them, his doctor instincts kicking in.

Ayame dashed out of the house, his arms loaded with the bursting suitcase that had most certainly not been as full before.

Ayame jumped into the back seat with Mine, unknowingly making the decision for Shigure about the seating arrangements. "Step on it Tori!" Ayame exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "I am not sure how long my dear Mine can take this!"

The hasty car ride was filled with a frantic Ayame who was giving breathing exercises to a whimpering Mine. It came to the point where Hatori had to tell Ayame to shut up with Shigure offering some unhelpful tips on how to deal with woman in labor. His deep insight in the situation concerned Hatori for the moment, but at least he knew Akito would be in the hands of an expert should she ever find herself in a similar situation.

It had been the most stressful car ride of Hatori's life, and it was great relief when they pulled up into the hospital. He hadn't even stopped the car when Ayame burst out of the car in a frantic bustle, his shrill voice carrying around the parking lot as he tried to help Mine.

Hatori stepped in at that moment, as Shigure was no help as he watched the blubbering Ayame train wreck.

Mine let out a startled gasp as she leaned into Ayame, and the Snake snapped into action, helping Hatori get her through the doors of the hospital.

"Summon all the nurses!" Ayame shouted as they were in the lobby. "Get a surgeon, a physician, anyone!"

"You don't need a surgeon for a pregnancy," Hatori grumbled. "And I am here, I know what I am doing."

"I need a real doctor!" Ayame exclaimed as he dashed for the desk, never mind that the doctors were already alerted to Mine's condition.

Hatori let out a disgruntled growl as he watched his silver haired cousin. He glared at Shigure who was snickering in amusement. "Attend to our lunatic of a cousin while I help Mine to her room," Hatori grumbled.

"Maybe once I am settled," Mine said, shaking a little before letting out a soft cry as another contraction hit. "He might calm down," she whimpered as Hatori gathered her in his arms.

Despite what Mine had said and what Hatori had hoped, Ayame was still a frantic mess as Mine went into labor. Shigure was outside the halls with Ayame, as the Snake had been kicked out due to his worrying and ability to get in the way.

Shigure had taken off Mine's coat, the long white clothing on his lap. "It's very nice," he said, gesturing to the coat. "Is it one of your designs?"

"Of course!" Ayame exclaimed, not looking at his cousin. "I will have nothing but only the best for Mine, and the best are usually from me!"

"Yuki and the others are on their way," Shigure commented casually when he noticed that Ayame's anxiety did not change.

"Wonderful," Ayame said breathlessly as he paced the floor.

"He is quite eager to hold his niece," Shigure continued, crossing his legs.

"I already know that my darling little brother will make a wonderful uncle," Ayame said confidently, his steps slowing down a bit. "He will look so cute holding my little darling!"

"Yes, and you will be able to hold your daughter as well," Shigure commented, his eyes never leaving Ayame.

Ayame froze in that moment, realization dawning on him. He had always lived with the fact that he would be unable to hold or embrace any female without transforming. Whenever he was embraced by Mine, who always expected there to be a puff of smoke as the curse activated. It still came as a surprise to remember that the curse was indeed, broken. It took time for him to realize that he was free and now a normal human being.

But now that the curse was broken, he was free to hug his wife, and now hold his daughter.

A small smile came across his face as he looked back at Shigure. "Yes," he said. "I will."

Shigure smiled back, already knowing that Ayame's daughter would not be leaving her father's arms anytime soon.

Both men turned sharply as the door opened to reveal a tired nurse. "Ayame Sohma?" she asked. "The birth has been successful and-"

"My daughter!" Ayame exclaimed, shoving past the nurse as he ran into the hospital room to see his wife and child. The nurse let out a startled yelp as she stumbled forward while Shigure just rose from his seat with a chuckle.

"First time fathers," Shigure said with a happy grin to the blinking nurse. "Am I right?" He straightened his jacket as he strode past the nurse. "Now, let me get a good look at my goddaughter!"


End file.
